YGO In Character
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: This is meant to be fun. I think you guys will like this! I hope you all play along with this game, and answer my challenges! :) C'mon, it's for fun! :) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :) This is just for fun, and I hope people join in :) Rated T because I have a really bad potty mouth XD
1. Ch 1: Yami

**Me: Okay, so, I randomly came up with this idea, and I'd really like for you guys to participate in it. :) This is going to be fun, and hopefully you guys find it fun too. I really wanna hear back from you guys, this will involve most if not all of the YGO cast, and it's meant to be funny, so don't be a dweeb and make it stupid. First thing, I'm going to be posting things, whether they're questions, points, or just statements, I would like your feedback on them, and I'm going to be posting some things with them too :D I want you guys to have fun with this, be creative, but don't get super duper carried away, this is for fun :) I do not own YGO, or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Challenge #1 :)**

**Name 1-5 things that you could NOT see Yami doing... Job/Hobby wise... Without being OOC. :)**

**Here's mine:**

1\. TV show host (I think it'd be funny to have Yami in a position like this, but I think he'd just stand there and be like... so... ummm... Or he'd be all serious...)

2\. Driving Instructor (I think he'd freak out if someone were to stomp the gas because they didn't know what they were doing. Omg! Yami teaching Spongebob! Best idea ever! :D)

3\. Comedian (Unless Little Kuriboh is behind it, Yami just doesn't seem like a person with much comedy background :) )

4\. Skateboarder (I'm sure he'd wipe out XD)

5\. Zookeeper (He'd prolly be chased by all the animals! Lol!)

**Okay, there are my five :) If you guys think the same things, let me know. You don't even have to limit yourself to five! :) I want to know the things you DON'T see Yami doing. I will be writing oneshots of the top 5 jobs/hobbies that you guys DON'T see Yami doing! :) This is to make up for the freaking month I was gone, I really want to see your creative sides, thats not the sides your asses are on, so don't be an ass :) I want funny things! :) Let's see the funny! And as always, until next time, I'll be keeping an eye on your reviews ;) Especially now that I am back! :D *waves* Goodbye guys! :)**


	2. Ch 2: Seto

**Me: Okay, since I'm still on a comedy spree, here comes Chapter 2 of the YGO In Character crazy shots. :) lol! I'm still not to sure on where these are coming from, but, oh well. lol Just remember, I do not own YGO, or anything pertaining to YGO :) And also, remember to review so you can join in on the fun :) I am treating this like a game so these are the challenges :) I'm sure I'll give you some challenges of my own, but for now, we're acting like a game show! :) Hosted by meee~ Because Yami can't handle the pressures of hosting.**

**Yami: *sweatdrops***

**Me: :) Anyway, challenge numba two! :D**

**Challenge #2**

**Name 3 things you think Seto Kaiba would still have even if he didn't have all his money... Doesn't have to be material things...**

**My thoughts?**

1\. His large ego. (Obviously. He's Seto Kaiba...)

2\. His chess skills (He'd prolly even beat Yugi at chess...)

3\. He'd still have his cards... Just, not his blue eyes... I wonder what his powerful card would be if not the blue eyes... Just think about that, I'm gonna make that into a chapter too :D

**So, there's mine, let's hear yours. It's harder than it looks :P And remember, you don't have to limit yourself to the number listed there, you can go under or over. Just want to remind you, it's okay to repeat for the 1st chapter, I'm actually trying to find the top 5 people picked to write a story on :) I may even take those and try to keep Yami in character and make one shots of each job :) I just want at least one for each chapter :) Until next time! *waves* bye guys! :)**


	3. Ch 3: Yugi

**Me: Okay, chapter 3 of the in character YGO :) Here goes lol! This is so much fun, then again I've had like six cups of coffee, a thing of pudding, some chocolate milk earlier, and now I'm watching comedy shows. I need to calm down! :D Anyway, let's see what crazy concept I can come up with now... Okay, Yami and Seto have officially been picked on... Sooo... Who will my next target beee... hmmm... *Snaps fingers* I've got it! Sorry Yugi! You're up! :) And remember I don't own YGO or anything to do with YGO :) For those of you wondering about the polls from chapter 1! I am giving people until chapter 5 to review and give me jobs/hobbies that the original Yami would probably never do without looking ridiculous! :D lol!**

**Challenge #3**

**Name 3-5 things that would be different if Yugi would've never gotten the Puzzle.**

**My Answers:**

1\. Yugi would still be shy (He never would've learned his confidence from Yami/Atem.)

2\. Yugi would still be bullied (Referring to season 0 :) Yami kicked the bullies butts!)

3\. Yugi may not have met his friends (Him and Joey became friends over the Puzzle piece.)

**Yeah, I'm coming down from my sugar rush now XD so I stopped at 3 and now I'm gonna get to work on the rest of my fanfics :) Until next time! *waves* Goodbye! :D**


	4. Ch 4: Joey

**Me: Okay, here goes chapter 4 of YGO In Character :) Who am I going to pick on now? Hm... Let's see... Einey Meenie, Miney... Joey!**

**Joey: WHA?!**

**Me: :) You're next on my Challenge list ^^**

**Joey: Okay. So what now?**

**Me: Now I think of a challenge... A fun challenge... Hmmm... Ah! I've got it! And remember I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Challenge #4:**

**Name at least ONE other accent you would like to see Joey have...**

**Here's Mine:**

1\. Russian

2\. British

**Me: Okay guys, that's all I'm listing. Let me know what you guys think :) And until next time guys *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	5. Ch 5: Favorite Character

**Me: Okay, I've finally thought of a challenge for chapter 5 :P Only took me forever ^w^ Anyway! I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO, this is simply just a fanfic made for fun ^_^**

**Challenge #5:**

**Name your favorite YGO character, why they're your favorite, and a song that reminds you of them ^w^**

**Here's mine:**

Yami - Season 0 Yami has an attitude a lot like mine ^w^ You fk with me or my friends, I'mma fk you up! :P - Annnddd... hmmm... Demons by Imagine Dragons, cuz he has his demons like everyone else ^_^

**Me: Okay, let's hear yours ^w^ Aaaaaand GO! Tehe! Until next time! *waves* Goodbye! Also, I'll be writing a story of jobs Yami wouldn't have, using the ones you guys came up with. So, if you come up with anymore, feel free to add them, I'll add them to my list ^w^**


	6. Ch 6: Fruits

**Me: Oh my goodness how long has it been?! XD Lol I told you guys this would be updated randomly ^w^ Anyway, I've finally thought up a new challenge! :D I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Challenge #6:**

**What fruit reminds you of your favorite YGO character? :)**

**Here's mine:**

Yami- Grapefruit, because he's bitter without some sugar ;) Lol! In other words, he's not the greatest without his Aibou ^w^

**Me: Alright, let's hear yours! ^w^ hmhm Until next time! *waves* Goodbye!**


	7. Ch 7: Vote Now

**Me: Okay, so it's been a while since I've wrote anything for this one. I know a lot of people don't really like to comment, but you don't have to comment anything other than the title of the story (Or just comment the number. I don't care, I'll figure it out with just that. I have copies of all this stuff), that's it. I'm not making you explain why, and the more votes the better. It'll help me. I'm not gonna do anything until I have enough votes to work with. I'm only putting 3-5 choices up, because that's how many I have near enough to be posted. I've been working my butt off while my internet was down, and I think I'm finally good. I'm not asking you to list off which ones you want in order either, just one. So! Here goes, and I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

* * *

**EDIT 1/15/16: Thank you so much a (Guest) for reminding me in a review, because I didn't even realize it! :) These stories are puzzleshipping! I'm just not sure of any other ships in them. Because I haven't gotten that far into it yet, and I'm still going through making small changes. So, we'll see what other ones we have. Again, thanks a!**

* * *

**YGO In Character**

**Vote Now**

* * *

**Quest #1**

**Challenge #7**

**Vote on which of the following stories you'd like to read next. (Could've put this up on a poll I suppose, but I just don't feel like doing that... So please just review and lemme know.)**

**1\. Breakfast &amp; Bed Rating: T**

Yami is a chef that wishes to make his grandfather's final wish come true. His father continuously tries to get in his way and ruin everything, angry because his son isn't following in his own footsteps. Working hard is what it will take to make his dreams come true, but when a chance encounter turns sour, his issues get worse. As if his actions didn't make him feel bad enough, he just seems to make them even worse. Can Yami flip his life back over and come out swinging, or will it be the end of him? WARNINGS: Triggers – depression, attempted suicide, foul language, and probably many others... There is a lot of talking in this one... Well, at least in the beginning there is... Just saying...

**2\. Duelocalypse Rating: T (for now)**

After the thrilling conclusion to Disterbi-Oh! We embark on another adventure with our two heroes. Zombies have taken over and it's up to the few that still remain to take them down and save the world. Where did Imori go, and will they ever find him? Can they stay close to each other, or will they be separated in the end? Find out here!

WARNINGS: Blood, foul language, and it'll probably just get gore-y...

**3\. Just My Luck Rating: T (Because I don't remember everything planned for it...)**

Yami Sennen, is a twenty-two year old man that works day-to-day at a furniture store. His boss is a regular asshole, his only 'good' friend rarely ever has time for him, his roommate is a drug addict that rarely pays his half of the bills, yet continues to throw wild parties in his apartment, and his family is either dead or disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again. He's unable to keep up with studies with all his hours he's working, and so his teacher requests him a tutor. Said tutor so happens to also be a classmate that's making A's in all her classes. Can Yami keep up with his studies, or will he be a college drop-out that's stuck in a dead end job?

WARNINGS: Most likely depression, mentions of drugs (though no specifics), foul language, possible thoughts of suicide...

**Me: Alright, so there's three of the choices for future stories. Duelocalypse will be updated a lot faster than any of the other two. But just let me know which ones you guys want. Vote for just one or vote for all three in a certain order. Doesn't really matter to me. You can put the titles or you can put the numbers, I don't mind either. Just lemme know. :) Until next time ladies and gents! * waves * Goodbye!**


	8. Ch 8: Dog Breeds

**Me: Alright ladies and gents, I've got another challenge for you! :) And I hope you all accept it! I really want you all to think about this one, and maybe I'll even use your idea. I've actually stumped myself pretty good, but I'll throw my idea out there, and see how many of you will give me feedback. This feedback you give me will help me with a new story that I'm brewing! ^w^ I'm so excited to read what you think up! And yes, I do read every single review I get :)**

**EDIT 1/16/16: Thank you person (Guest) for pointing that out. I also need them. Pretty much any character that I didn't list below in my example, I need help with :) I may make slight adjustments just so it's easier for me, but as long as you leave me a name to give credit to, I will absolutely be giving credit. Thanks for reminding me about Bakura ^w^**

* * *

**Challenge #8:**

**Your top 3-5 Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. Can't narrow it down to that, that's perfectly fine! :) You can love 'em, you can hate 'em, I don't care. Just 3-5 or more or less, every little bit helps me. What breed of dog would they be? Or maybe you have an OC I can throw in as a stray in the story. This will help my story develop. OC's probably won't be shipped with anyone. So please don't throw that in there. Unless there's another OC you want it shipped with. Then feel free.**

** 1\. Atem (Male) – Dutch Shepherd, short hair [black with red brindle stripes and blonde blaze, red/violet eyes that appear brown.]**

**2\. Joey (Male) – Jindo, short hair [dirty blonde, light blonde belly, and brown eyes]**

**3\. Mai (Female) – Siberian Husky, short hair [Sable/blonde, white belly, one blue eye, one purple eye]**

**4\. Yami (Male) – Dutch Shepherd/Mutt Mix, med length hair [mostly black, small russet markings around his eyes, matching stripes on his back, and his front right paw matching. A sable/blonde stripe ran from the top of his nose, narrowing to a tip below his eyes, and fanning out above his eyes to the top of his head, matching freckles on his back right leg, and his a larger patch of sable from his chest to the middle of his stomach. A small chip of red lines the middle of his chin, not appearing underneath it. Red and black ring tail with a sable tip. Russet/Brown eyes that turn red when angry.]**

**5\. Yuugi (Female) - Australian Shepherd, med length hair [blue merle with parts that appear to be lavender in color. Brown and Black spots in the fur. A black mask surrounds both eyes, making them sparkle even brighter. Bright purple eyes]**

* * *

**Nickey: Alright! There's ya five for a hint at what I want. If you give me OC's, I will need more than just that (I'll need temperament, if they're a stray or have an owner [I'm making up owners so if you have an idea for that too, that's fine] and other things like that) . If you want something extremely distinguished please put that in there. If you have a link to one that you drew that you want in there, feel free to PM me the link, or put it in the review. I don't mind either. I'd just like some help over this bump in the road. Some characters I still need are:**

**Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, Kisara, Duke, Anzu, Tristan, Serenity, and Mokuba.**

**So if you all have ideas with them, that'd be a great help. I may even use your idea on an OC or two of my own :) There are no bad ideas. Thanks for the help! Until next time * waves * Bye!**


End file.
